Many things in one
by The Phoenix's last breath
Summary: This boy has been inprisoned for 10 out of the 12 years of his life and has constantly been tortured, beat and expirimented on. Along with his multi-evolving Eevee he plans on escaping the organization that has held him captive for so long. The question however is will he also evade them and their enemies. I disclaim pokemon for I do not own it blah blah blah


A white haired boy sat in a damp, pitch black corner cradling an Eevee to his chest as it shivered. He and the Eevee were obviously grimy for dirt caked up on every inch of their skin hiding the boys pale skin and the Eevee's brown coat. "Don't worry" the blue eyed boy said rocking the Eevee, "We will get out of here soon enough." He moved his slimy, dirt infested hair out of his face and kissed the top of the Eevee's head. Running his hand hrough the clumped up hair he tried to remove as much dirt as possible with out hurting her. "Sarah," Her big brown eyes met his electric blue ones "I promise you, we will leave here , and do I break a promise?" The Eevee shook her head weakly, her neck muscles burned from the simple movement. "All I need you to do is hold on to me, can you do that?" Sarah responded with a weak "Ee." He smiled revealing yellow and worn out teeth. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder slightly weighing down his super thin frame. Finally, after getting her adjusted he walked over to the bars of the cell and called the guard on duty. "Whad'ya want Zero, you annoying brat." In a scratchy voice Zero said "You know it would be really great if you got me some water"

The guard glared at the boy before turning to walk off. This was fatal mistake though, for Zero grabbed the guards head and slammed it against the solid metal bar. A satisfied smirk crossed his face as he watched the guard stopped before slumping to the ground. He glared at the unconscious body hatred rolling off him in waves before Sarah whined in his ear. He looked over with sympathetic eyes as he watched the pain she was in. He had to escape, and quickly if he didn't want any lasting damage to Sarah.

After wiping off his hands, Zero bent over and grabbed the keys off the guard. Jingling them in front off Sarah he smiled "We are out of here." He took the keys and unlocked the door allowing it to swing open. "That's one for the money" Zero said under his breath causing Sarah to do a weak Eevee like smile from his shoulder. "Aright hold on Sarah" he said before taking off in a full sprint down the long hallway. He zoomed by guard after guard not waiting up to look back, he could feel Sarah falling of of his shoulder which only made him go faster. "Almost there" he said as red lights started to flash while a loud siren went off. His muscles became soar really quickly but he ignored the screaming pain for he wanted Sarah out of there as quickly as possible. Purple smoke began to flood the hallway and he started to feel tipsy and tired. This didn't last long however for a white flash appeared on his shoulder and the air around him began to clear. Looking to his right he saw that Sarah had reverted to her Leafeon form and was clearing the air. He knew his would take a toll on her so ignoring his legs and abdomens protests he charged even faster.

Finally he saw the stairs to lead above ground and cheered mentally as he got closer. How ever a needle poked his neck and he began to feel drowsy. Another white flash and there was a vapreon on his shoulder. Sarah took her tail and dug one of the spikes into an area next to the dart praying for this to work. Drowsily she let loose a small stream of purifying water and neutralized the poisin. Zero was immediately awake again and sped up. "If I don't get her to the Pokemon center soon she might die" He thought as he made it to the front door. Kicking the front door open he immediately charged into the crowded city and as far away from the mansion as possible. As he ran, over the noise of the city he could barely hear Team Nova cursing relentlessly. Even under the cover of the crowd he did not stop, passing humans and Pokemon alike he dashed into the city looking for a pink building or sign. He felt Sarah slump tiredly on his shoulder probably asleep. When she fell asleep she reverts back to an Eevee and though he wished he could join her he kept running, pushing through people caught off guard.

Finally a pink building caught his eye and he dashed right to it passing the glass doors. Taking Sarah off of his shoulder he ran up to the front desk and stopped. When he did the multiple days of no sleep, torture and lack of nutrition finally caught up with him. Nurse Joy gasped at the state of his body and his pokemon. Before he passed out how ever he said two things. "Help Sarah, and if someone asks for me do not tell them I'm here" with that he let out a shallow breath and passed out. Nurse joy immediately scooped up the Eevee and called for Chansey. "Chansey" the pokemon said giving a salute, which was pretty amusing with how short her pink arms were. "Chansey take this pokemon to the healing machine while I take care of this boy" Chansey nodded and took the Eevee before waddling into the back rooms. Slowly Nurse joy bent down and lifted up the 12 year old boy before silently asking him "What happened to you." Obviously he wasn't going to respond but he seemed like a kid that could defy the impossible. His white hair was so filthy that it was more of a muddy color and the little of his skin showing was paler that the walls of the building. Sighing she carried the boy back to the emergency rooms and placed him down on the bed. His shirt seemed to be almost glued to his skin so she took a pair of trauma shears and cut it off of his body alowing the material to fall loose and reveal his white chest.

His ribs seemed to be almost ripping out of his skin and his stomach looked like it had inverted on its self. Nurse joy gasped and shook her head sadly before she called for her daughter "Sophie." The 14 year old girl skipped into the room, pink curls bouncing and managed to let out a "yes" before gasping at the boy on the bed. "I need you to go get me a sponge and a bucket of soap and water now" The older joy demanded her nurse instincts kicking in. "Yes ma'am" Sophie said before turning on one foot and dashing off. Nurse joy then felt the boys forehead revealing him to have an extreme fever. "Okay I'll need to inject him with an anti bacteria shot but first" She reached for a rag and wet it in the sink with decently cool water. Turning she walked over the the bed and but it on his forehead. "Now the shot next the Iv" She then took a needle out of a drawer next to the sink and filled it with an anti bacterial medicine before taking out a cleaning wipe and wiping off the area she was going to inject him with. When it was clean she stuck the needle into his wrist on a vein. Then taking the container part of the needle off she took the Iv and attached it to the needle allowing the liquid to flow in to him.

Finally Sophie got back with the sponge and bucket and set it down for her mother. "Thank you" the older Joy said before taking the sponge and wetting. Carefully she scrubbed away at the dirt on his body starting at his shoulders then slowly making her way down his back. His body shivered at the cool wind that passed the previously scrubbed areas but asleep he stayed. After ten minutes she finished his back and heard the ring from the front door of the pokemon center opening. "Sophie I'm leaving to take care of the front desk I want you to continue on his chest, arms and legs while I'm gone" Sophie nodded at this and took the sponge from her mother. After handing over the sponge Nurse joy walked out of the room and towards the front desk. Sophie however dipped the sponge back into the bucket getting her small hands wet along with the sponge before squeezing it out and returning to the job at hand. Delicately, as if cleaning a china doll, Sophie scrubbed his chest getting most of the dirt of but not all of it. Next she rinsed out the sponge again and began on his thighs just above his knees. Zero shivered at the contact of her hand and his thighs, and for a moment she feared he would wake but he remained sound asleep. Sighing in relief she lifted the 12-year-old boys leg and got under it to before moving on to the next one.

As she worked on it she looked at his dirt caked face and smiled "I have to admit you are kind of cute." She stared at his brownish white hair, willing to bet that it was once snow-white. Sighing she finished on his leg and moved to his arms. His arms, she had to admit, looked like the bones were actually growing thinner. Carefully she picked up the his left arm and saw it was out of socket. Sighing in exasperation she took his arm and turned it counter clock wise. His face screamed obvious pain but surprisingly he did not wake or yell. She relaxed in relief as she heard the clunk of his arm going back into socket. Now that it was done she returned to cleaning his arms when she heard a large yell of a pokemon "Eevee!"

_Meanwhile_

Nurse joy walked up to the front desk and saw a man dressed in a fancy suit "Welcome to the Pokémon center, how may I help you today?" The man nodded in a formal tone "I am looking for a piece of property, his name is Zero and he has white hair along with sky blue eyes." Nurse joy internally gasped at the description for it was the same one as the boy in the back room. "He most likely had a sick Eevee with him" Nurse joy how ever kept a neutral face. "No I have not though if I do I will let you know" The boy's, no Zero's warning came to mind "If someone asks for me do not tell them I'm here." She could understand why, this was probably the guy that did this to him. She would have to contact Jenny when this man left. The man nodded and turned to leave allowing his long black hair to flick, however one thing stopped him. "Eevee" The man turned and gave a sadistic smile that scared Nurse Joy. "Do you care to answer my question again ma'am."

Nurse Joy glared back at the evil-looking man "I'll have you know that is a sick Eevee that came in three days ago, I would appreciate it if you did not question me." The man glared back at her before giving in and adjusting his suit "Very well then, if you do run across him please contact me." Handing her a business card he turned on his heel and walked out leaving Nurse Joy to let out a breath she did not know she was holding "That was close."


End file.
